


Make a Wish

by JudeAraya



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Swearing, phanworks challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeAraya/pseuds/JudeAraya
Summary: Dan's plan to surprise Phil goes slightly awry.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 34
Kudos: 99
Collections: PhanWorksChallenge - Phil’s 33rd B-Day Count-Down





	Make a Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Mandy: Birthday candles gone wrong. 
> 
> No beta, so expect something to be wrong. 
> 
> Written for the phanworkschallenge Phil birthday countdown!

“Shit, damn, motherfucking, _ugh_.” Dan slammed the drawer shut and winced. He listened for a moment to see if he’d woken Phil up. He didn’t hear anything, so he continued searching for candles in the kitchen. It was useless; he’d looked everywhere he could think of, places where he knew they wouldn’t be, places that made no sense. 

He’d been _sure_ they had birthday candles. 

“Okay, new plan,” Dan whispered. “Norman, what do I do?” 

Norman swam away in a flash of brilliant blue. Well at least _someone_ was happy, even if they were no help. 

“Matches!” They always kept backup matches, just in case. Their candle needs were vast and constant. 

Dan knew a bad idea when he saw one, but he also knew Phil was bound to wake up very soon. Phil had mastered falling asleep without Dan but come morning, he never could. Phil was a Grade A morning snuggler. He’d told Dan that it was hard to stay asleep without the warm body he was used to lulling him back to sleep. 

Dan removed the cupcake from the fridge and plated it with care, arranging the fresh fruit he’d bought just for this around the cupcake. He was no fruit plating master, but he thought it looked pretty enough. The raspberries were bright red, despite being out of season. He’d had to work to find strawberries that weren’t bruised, but whatever. The thought counted, right? 

“Phil?” Dan made his way carefully into the dim bedroom, trying to avoid the clothes he knew Phil had thrown off and onto the floor the night before. 

“Mm?” Phil was spread on his belly, face mashed against the pillow. Dan’s chest went tight with a very particular fondness. Phil fondness. 

“Hey.” He sat on the side of the bed, setting the cupcake down on the bedside table. “Babe, wake up.” He ran his fingers through Phil’s wrecked bed hair and down the curve of his spine. Phil rolled over and mashed his face against Dan’s thigh. 

“Time izit?” 

“Birthday time,” Dan whispered, then laughed when Phil’s head popped up. Phil did so love being spoiled on his birthday, and no matter what Dan shared with the world, he loved spoiling Phil in many tiny ways. 

“Sit up for me,” Dan said. 

Phil propped himself up with some pillows at his back and beamed at Dan. “Ooh, red velvet!”

“Shit.” If he’d had candles, Dan could light them and then hand the plate to Phil. That wouldn’t work now. “So, I couldn’t find candles...”

Phil was biting his lip in an effort not to laugh. Dan poked him in the thigh, lit a match and held it over the cupcake. “Quick now, make a wish,” he prompted. 

Phil smiled, sweet and so easily happy, and blew.

“What’d you wish for?” Dan asked. 

“Don’t need wishes, silly.” Phil took the match and set it on the plate, then put that on the table before kissing Dan softly. “Not when I have you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, you can [reblog](https://judearaya.tumblr.com/post/190293037622/ficlet-make-a-wish-phan) on tumblr and I'll <3 forever!


End file.
